poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Prime: Rainbow Rocks
Transformers: Prime Rainbow Rocks is a new film. Summary It is the Annual Rock and Roll festival Tournament, and Sunset Glare is determined to make a good impression. He meets the Deceptilings and they turn the tournament into an all-out Rock and Roll Battle. Sunset Glare must bring Optimus back to the human world by sending a message to him via his journal. Optimus gets it and returns to help his human friends. Can they defeat the Deceptilings? Plot Prologue: Cybertronian Energon Magic The film opens at a café in the human world. The various café patrons argue among themselves as a strange blue mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three boys in hoods sing and absorb the blue mist into the purple gems on their necklaces. The red haired boy Knock Out grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. Then the sliver and red-striped haired boy Starscream states the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that on Cybertron. As the silver-haired boy Breakdown joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Knock Out, Starscream notices an explosion of light in the distance. He races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. She explains to Knock Out and Breakdown that Cybertronian Energon magic has found its way into the human world, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Sunset Glare's Efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming Rock and Roll festival Tournament. Peppa Pig, Rebecca Rabbit and Emily Elephant is Painting A Rock and Roll festival Tournament poster. Sunset Glare offers to help them with their banner, but they decline, much to Sunset's disappointment. Percy (EG) calls Sunset over to join him and his friends and the other present students glare at and gossip about Sunset, making him uncomfortable. James (EG) quickly changes the subject and shows Sunset the banner they made for the showcase (which Percy used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna then enter, and Celestia says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when she mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Sunset again and Sunset hides his face in humiliation. Better Than Ever (Scene) Later, in the school band room, Sunset laments how he'll never live his past mistakes down. Henry tells him that he was pretty bad at the fall formal. But his friends, now in a five-part band called the Steambooms, say they've forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. Sunset Glare loves this song. As they sing, the five bandmates sprout robot bodies and wings and longer hair, which disappear when they stop playing. James and Toby (EG) express disbelief at the strange phenomenon, but Gordon (EG) cares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Jenna enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Gordon criticizes James and Toby's playing, they give an annoyed look. Jenna asks if "any friends from out of town" will be coming to the showcase. The Steambooms tell her they're not sure if Optimus will be present, and Jenna awkwardly excuses herself. Sunset Suggests that they will meet new students. Enter the Deceptilings Later, Sunset meets up the Deceptilings in the school foyer. He asks them if they want to take a tour and they agree. as they walk, Sunset talks to them about the Rock and Roll festival Tournament. They look at each other thoughtfully. Then Sunset Looks at the computer lab and Library and Breakdown almost becomes being silly and nearly reveals their true nature. He becomes more funny when he asks what he said. Then Starscream Annoyed them by calling them idiots. Knock Out Scowls while Breakdown just smiles. Starscream suggests that they just learn to trust each other. Then Sunset notices the necklaces on their necks and reaches for Starscream's. Sunset Is up to something. Starscream grabs his wrist but then catches himself, apologizes and explains how precious the necklaces are to them and they'd just hate for anything to happen to them. And he and Knock Out walk away almost leaving Breakdown behind, leaving Sunset to ponder over their strange behaviour. Later in the Cafeteria, Sunset tells the others what happened with the new students and mentions that there is something "off" about the new guys, worrying that they know about the events of the Fall Formal. Meanwhile, Starscream, Breakdown and Knock Out stand outside watching. They then have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the boys convince the students of Canterlot High to turn the Tournament into an all-out Rock and Roll Battle. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, blue mist forms around them, which Starscream, Knock Out, and Breakdown absorb into their pendants. Only Sunset Glare and his friends are unaffected by the song. A mesmerized school Sunset Glare and the Steambooms suspect that Starscream, Knock Out, and Breakdown are using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Celestia and Luna believe the boys, now calling themselves the Deceptilings, are innocent and even praise them for their Rock and Roll Battle idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow blue, indicating that they have also fallen under the Deceptilings' spell. Trivia * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Cybertronian Energon Magic *Sunset Glare's Efforts *Better Then Ever (scene) *Enter the Deceptilings * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Battle of the Bands * * * *Under Our Spell * * *Welcome to the Show * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55